When You're Crazy
by Chaotica
Summary: Dib learns what Zim is in a way he would never have imagined.


Disclaimer: Why are you bothering to read this? You know what it says.  
  
When You're Crazy  
  
"Dib?"   
Dib opened his eyes and looked up at the doctor. If he really was a doctor. This all had to be Zim it was his fault.  
The man sat down in a chair across the table from Dib. He folded his hands neatly on the table and leaned forward a little.   
"Do you know why you're here?" The doctor asked.  
Dib shook his head. "No, but I do know it has something to do with Zim." He rubbed his hands together. They were feeling so cold.  
The Doctor nodded and flipped a few papers on the clipboard he had set on the table. "Ah yes. Zim. Tell me about him."  
"He's an alien. I can tell you anything about him. His skin is green and in his natural state he has blood red eyes and antenna on his head. Oh and water makes him burn." He continued on about what he knew. The doctor listened patiently.  
Finally Dib exhausted the extent of his knowledge of Zim. It was nearly two hours of vocal description. The doctor had made notes and asked questions.  
Dib finally fell silent, his eyes dropping to the table. "Do you believe me?" He asked. He was now fifteen but he sounded very much like a small child.  
The doctor stood up. "Let me think about it Dib. This is a lot of stuff to consider." He then left the room.  
Dib picked at the white clothes he had been given to wear.  
"Well now if this isn't cozy." A familiar and slightly nasal voice said from behind him.  
He whirled around to find Zim leaning against the wall of the small observation room.   
"You!"  
"Yes, me, hello Dib. How's the food here? Is it as bad as I've seen?" Zim asked smirking.  
Dib leapt out of his chair and faced Zim. His slippers made a light 'pat' sound on the floor. "What did you do?"  
Zim shook his head. "Dib, Dib, Dib. Are you messed up that you don't even remember what you yourself have done?"  
"What are you talking about? I got dragged here two days ago and no one has told me why!"  
Zim laughed. "You've been here a week Human!"  
"A week?"  
Zim nodded. "You really have no idea why you're here do you?"  
"No. It's all a blur. Wait why am I even listening to you?" He ran up to the one way mirror and banged on it. "He's here! Look! The alien!" He pointed at Zim.   
The door never opened.  
"They can't see me." Zim whispered in his ear.   
He jerked away from Zim panting hard. "You. You did this to me. Where am I?"  
"You're in a psychiatric ward, and how could I have done any of this? I'm a figment of your imagination." Zim said crossing his arms and looking so smug.  
"No you're real." Dib said pushing Zim.   
Zim fell back against a wall, anger evident on his face. "I'm as real as you made me Dib. But apparently I'm the more sane of us. Good thing Gir wasn't on your list of main personalities for we'd both be screwed right now." Zim pushed him back.  
Dib fell back a few steps and was seething.  
"You know there really was a kid named Zim. That poor sap. You were so delusional you superimposed my image over his. At first I was nothing, but you gave me such life!" He regained that evil smirk of his. "So interesting that you had someone as evil as me in you."  
"You liar! You filthy liar!" Dib snapped.  
"Me? Me? You're the one who hunted that kid down. You want to know why you're in here? You beat that kid Zim into a bloody pulp screaming 'Die alien scum, die!'" Zim said growling.  
Dib shrank back. Images of a kid lying helplessly on the ground flashed through his mind. "No."  
"Yes."  
"I didn't." He stammered. But he had. The memory of hunting down who he knew was one Zim and thought was another came back to him.   
"You did."  
Dib sat back in his chair. "I don't believe you."  
"Whether you believe me or not is of no consequence. Because as long as you're in here, I will be the only person who will ever listen to you." Zim said climbing up on the table. "Think of it Dib! The rest of your life spent with only ME to ever believe anything you say!" He cackled. "The irony of it is killing me!"   
On the other side of the glass the doctor and Professor Membrane watched. Dib seemed to be talking to someone but they only heard his side of the conversation. But when he fell silent his lips moved. A little lip reading revealed what he said.  
"The irony of it is killing me." The doctor who had been doing the lip reading said. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Professor, but there is really nothing we can do for him. We can keep him here under observation at least until he's twenty-one under your say so. After that we'll have to take it up with a court."  
The Professor nodded. "Thank you Chuck." He then left the small room for his own work.  
The doctor, Chuck, opened the door to Dib's observation room.  
Dib looked up at the doctor, then he glared at something just above the table. "Shut up already. It's not that funny."  
"Dib, I'm going to take you to your room now." The doctor said.  
Dib got up and followed him.  
Zim stood by the door watching Dib go. "You see Dib. When you're crazy, only your insanity will listen to reason." He then started to laugh as he followed Dib down the hall.   



End file.
